The BreakUp
by MissyMES
Summary: Gnomeo and Juliet had been together for a year and perfectly happy. But what if someone decided to break them up?
1. Prologue

So this is my first fanfic, so it's probably not that good. I would just like everyone to know that this story has been in the back of my mind ever since I saw this movie. So if it's like anyone elses story, I didn't mean to make it like that. If you really don't like it, I'll delete it. Anyway, I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet. Here goes nothing.

Prologue

It was just another regular day. Somewhere in England sat two gardens, the red and blue gardens. The two gardens had once been part of a feud, but the feud was long over. From these two gardens were Gnomeo, a blue gnome, and Juliet, a red. Gnomeo and Juliet had been together for a while, and their lives were perfect. As perfect as they could be. They had everything they'd ever needed, and life couldn't get any better. It definately couldn't get worse. No one could ever ruin them. Or so they thought.

Who could have known just one gnome could destroy the strongest relationship that has ever existed in either garden? Who would have guessed that hatred and anger would be weapons strong enough to carry out this malicious deed? How could it be that in a matter of minutes, seconds really, the two most inseperable gnomes in the gardens, possiblly all of England, would suddenly be torn apart and have their hearts ripped out and smashed on the could sidewalk? Somehow, the inseperable seperated. No one ever thought it could happen. Nobody thought it was possible. Maybe if Gnomeo and Juliet had been more prepared, they could have prevented it from happening. But they weren't. And it did.

Author's note: There it is. I'm really happy with how this turned out. So tell me what you think. I want the truth!


	2. The Beginning

I'm happy to say that I already got 7 reviews! And I haven't even gotten to the actual chapters! You don't know how awesome I think that is! Thanks to Alyssa128, Saphirabrightscale, Critique Queen 6-7, PLLs Forever, DebbDebb Mcawesome, Delly123, and I.J Girl. Your reviews are very important to me! Anyway. This is the first actual chapter. I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet.

The sky was bright, cheery. The sun danced beautifully in the noon sky, seemingly reminding everyone what a wondrous, perfect day it was. In the blue garden, the gnomes waited, a bit impatiently, for their owner to go inside so they can free themselves from their poses. They all wanted to get out and enjoy the day. And they couldn't very well enjoy themselves while they were stuck stiff! One in general, Gnomeo, just wanted to see his girlfriend, Juliet. He was starting to get impatient with his owner, Miss Montague. He was really anxious to see Juliet, and was annoyed that he had to wait so long to see her everyday. He sometimes wished that Juliet didn't live in the adjacent garden. That they could see each other whenever they wanted. That she wasn't a red, but really a blue. But as always, he knew that he loved her the way she was and wouldn't change anything about her. In Gnomeo's opinion, Juliet was perfect. But even so, he was getting even more irritated by the minute. He was not a very patient gnome, especially when it came to Juliet. Finally, finally, Miss Montague went inside, then was off to run some errands. All the blue gnomes unfroze and went on with their daily business. All except Gnomeo, who ran to the hole in the fence seperating the two gardens. Seeing that the reds were unfrozen, Gnomeo ran off to the red garden. He was completely unaware someone was watching him.

Meanwhile, in the red garden, the red gnomes were waiting, only slightly more patient, for to go inside. Juliet was starting to get as impatient as Gnomeo. She hadn't seen him since the day before, and she really missed him. It seemed like forever before went inside. As soon as she came to life, she ran towards the gate. She was stopped as a familiar vice rang out. "Juliet!" Frustrated, Juliet turned to see her father standing there. "Yes dad?" "Where do you think you're going?" "I was just goi-" " I believe you have work to do first." Juliet groaned before she said, " Dad! Can't I just-" "Now I believe you were the one who wanted to be treated like everyone else, weren't you?" questioned Lord Redbrick. "Well, yes. But I-" 'And being treated like everyone else means doing your chores before running off to do whatever you please. Now, go on." Her father interrupted her once more before stalking off. Juliet sighed. She could never get a word out before being interrupted. At least now he let her have more freedom. Still, though. She was anxious to meet her blue-hatted boyfriend. She decided to get to work. The sooner she got done, the sooner she could see Gnomeo. It always went faster whenever she thought of him. Pretty soon, she was all finished and free to go. When she opened the gate, she was surprised to see Gnomeo already standing outside the gate. She greeted him with a warm smile, which he returned. She always smiled when she saw Gnomeo, and vice versa. They said nothing, they didn't have to. They just took each others' hands and started their walk to the Lawerence garden. They walked in silence the whole way, just enjoying each others' company. Their long waits finally over.

Well, there's the first chapter! Thanks again for all the reviews! They really do mean a lot! Sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I'm not good at dialogue! Hopefully, it will get better as the story progresses. Thanks again, and keep the reviews coming! Again, I only want the truth. Lies are pointless to me. Once again, thanks!


	3. Sidibee

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Yeah, I know this is soon. But I'm excited and just couldn't contain myself! So, here it is. This chapter is pretty short because it indroduces one of my own characters. But I hope it's still good! My later chapters will be longer. So, on with the story.

In the blue garden resided a certain blue gnome named Sidibee. She hated reds very much. She thought they were a horrid, awful waist of concrete and would do anything to ruin them. Everyone else told her to just get over her hatred and enjoy life because the feud was over and would never be started again. But she refused. She didn't know why she hated them so much, but she did and couldn't control her hatred. So, understandably, she was upset when one of her fellow blues, Gnomeo, started going out with a red. She was so surprised when she, among everyone else, found out he and some red had been sneaking out to see each other. Of all the gnomes, a red? Seriously? Sidibee had always liked Gnomeo. Not as in crushed on him, but he was funny, cool, fun to talk to and be around. And, she had to admit, he was pretty cute. She also admired the way he drove the lawnmower in the races against th reds. But she'd never fallen in LOVE with him or anything. Sidibee had known Gnomeo ever since she could remember. In fact, they were actually kind of friends when they were younger. But then Gnomeo's dad died. It sort of changed him and filled him with hate. Afterwards, he kind of just ignored her. Sidibee couldn't blame him for being so mad at the reds. After all, it was their fault. She really loved her family and didn't know what she'd do if anything happened to them. But what happened to all that hate? Why would he want a red? Whenever she saw them, she wanted to claw her eyes out, they were so hideous. And now, now she had to to see them all the time. She had to go this past year seeing them and talking to them. But what she hated more than any of that was seeing Gnomeo with that...red, Juliet. She just didn't understand! Juliet was nice and all, but she was a red. Reds and blues just don't belong together! She couldn't take any of it any more. So she devised a plan. A plan to break Gnomeo and Juliet up forever.

Author's note: Well, I'm not to thrilled with this chapter. It's not very good. But it had to be done so everyone would know who Sidibee was. Tell me what you think! Bye for now!


	4. The Plan In Action

Okay, I have to apoligize. I AM SO SORRY THE DIALOGUE SUCKS SO MUCH! I am terrible at it. Hopefully I will get better at it as the story progresses. So, just warning you. It's bad. Anyway, I haven't updated in awhile. That's because I was kind of afraid to put this chapter up. And I still am. I'm not exactly thrilled with it. Now, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Alyssa128 and mizar and alcor. Thanks for reviewing! That's what I wanted! And thanks to everyone else for reveiwing. They really mean a lot! So, here goes nothing. I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet.

Gnomeo and Juliet were saying good-bye to their flamingo friend, Featherstone. Then they reluctantly made their way back to their gardens. When the gardens came into view, Juliet sighed loudly. "You okay?" Gnomeo asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, I don't want to go back. Away from you."

At that, Gnomeo smiled. "Well, it's not like I'm exactly thrilled to go back either. But we'll see each other again tomorrow." "I know that. I'm just going to miss you is all." " I'll miss you, too." "Do you think we could meet earlier? A lot earlier?" Juliet gave a soft smile as she said this, as did Gnomeo. "That sounds like a plan." He replied. "What time were you thinking of?" "Well, maybe about...10ish?" "Sounds great. See you then."

After they went back to their gardens, Gnomeo went off to do some work. Sidibee watched had heard what he and Juliet were saying, and she finished her plan inside her head. She snickered to herself, thinking how brilliant she was. Her plan, which would occur that day, was going to work great.

Later on, Sidibee went to find Gnomeo. She had set everything up, now all she had to do was carry it out. Her friend, Jocelynn, was going to bring Juliet to the blue garden. So Sidibee had to hurry along with her plan.

She soon found Gnomeo talking to Benny. She waited until Benny left, then ran up to Gnomeo and nudged him back into the corner, before he could leave. "Hey, Gnomeo!" she greeted.

"Uh, hey," he replied. She was really nervous, but she went on with the plan. "So, how's it going?" "Uuuuuhh..." She was going to run out of time before Juliet arrived. So she decided to speed things up. She interrupted him. "Anyway, I was thinking. Why would you settle for a red when you could have anyone from this garden?" "Well-" "I mean, what's so great about them? What could possibly be so great about them that you'd want to be with one? How could they possibly be better than blues?" Sidibee continued, still not letting him speak.

She suddenly heard her cue from the look-outs. Time to wrap things up. "I think you know what I'm trying to say, Gnomeo."

"No! No, I don't know what you're trying to say. What are you doing?" Gnomeo asked, as Sidibee was coming closer to him.

"I'm saying," she continued," that you deserve someone better than some red. " She then, so fast that Gnomeo didn't have time to react, pinned him against the fence. He struggled to get free, but she was surprisingly strong. Strong enough that no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't free himself from her grip.

She pulled herself closer still, her face only centimeters from his. She could hear Jocelynn getting closer with Juliet. Time to finish this act.

"Like me," she said before pushing her lips hard on his so he couldn't get free. She continued kissing him before they both heard, "GNOMEO!"

She let him go and they both turned to see Juliet standing there with Jocelynn, who was wearing a smirk on her face to match the one on Sidibee's. Juliet, on the other hand, had a look of pure sadness. With a little anger mixed in. But mostly sadness. She looked as if she were about to burst into tears. Gnomeo looked scared and sad, as he knew what was happening. "What are you doing?" Juliet asked angrily. "Juliet! I can explain!" "Yes, Gnomeo. Tell her how you don't love her anymore. How you really love me." Sidibee added. "Is that true, Gnomeo?"Juliet asked, sad and heartbroken." "What! No! Of course not! I-" "Well, I really don't see what other explanation there is!" "Well if you'd let me explain!" Gnomeo answered. "No! I don't want to hear what you have to say! Just don't ever talk to me again!"

And with that, Juliet ran oout of the garden. Gnomeo ran after her, leaving Sidibee and Jocelynn snickering and high-fiving.

Author's note: Soooooo? How was it? Was it good? Semi-okay? Total trash? I really need to know. I do not really like how I did this, so tell me the truth. And if you have any ideas, I would LOVE to hear them. Seriously. I'm running low on creativity at the moment. Any ideas at all would be like a dream come true. So, bye for now!


	5. The Fight

Well, hello there! How is everyone? I'm feeling fantastic today! Sooooooo anyway! This chapter is for I.J. Girl. I'll probably dedicate a chapter to one of my awesome reveiwers. Because you all rock! Thanks to everyone who reveiwed! You're all awesome! So, last chapter probably my least favorite chapter, probably because it wasn't very good and I'm not proud of it. I'm a tad more pleased with this chapter, but not much because I'm not very good at POVs. So tell me what you think! I'm done boring you now.

I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet.

Gnomeo's POV

I chased Juliet out to the alley. I couldn't believe any of that just happened! Why would Sidibee do this? I've known her all my life, and I have never seen her do anything so heartless and cruel. I just know she did this deliberately to break me up with Juliet. But why? I can't let this happen!

She ran into the red garden and tried to shut the door to the gate, but I grabbed it and prevented her from closing it all the way.

She turned around and glared at me, and I could tell she was about to burst into tears. "Just go away! I don't want to look at you ever again!" I couldn't stand her saying that. I really needed her to listen to me so I could explain what happened.

"Juliet, just listen to me. You don't know what happened. You've got to let me explain!"

"I don't have to do anything! Why would I listen to you? I know what you're going to say! That you're sorry, you didn't mean for it to happen, that you'll never do anything like that again. I've heard all of that before! I know what I saw!"

She just didn't understand! But I guess I've got to make her. "What you saw wasn't what you thought happened! Believe me! Do you really think I would choose her instead of you? Like I really wanted to kiss her! You've got to believe me, Juliet!"

"Well, from where I was standing, it sure looked like you wanted to kiss her. I mean, if you wanted to be with her, you should've just said so. Instead of just stringing me along!"

"You think I cheated on you? Do you even trust me? Have you ever trusted me at all? You know I would never cheat on you!"

"I used to know that. Now I'm not so sure. It's hard to trust someone who takes that trust and shatters it on the sidewalk like it's nothing at all!"

It really hurt that she was saying this to me. Things were getting out of control, and I had to stop it before everything fell apart. "Juliet, I'm sorry for whatever you think happened between me and Sidibee. But please believe me. I had nothing to do with it. Please believe me, Juliet."

I've never seen her this sad. I couldn't stand it. I really need her to believe me. I don't know what I'd do without her, and I don't want to even think about that. I just really, really need her to believe me.

"I don't think I'll be able to believe anything you tell me ever again. I'm starting to wonder if our whole relationship was a pointless lie. Am I just someone to keep you busy until you find someone better? Because I'm sorry, I don't want that."

"Juliet please! I can't lose you! You can't just walk away from everything we've been through without even listening to my side of the story."

"I don't need to listen to you anymore! I know what I saw, and I will never be able to forgive you. This isn't the first time this happened, Gnomeo. I've been through this before. And now your just putting me through all the hurt again. Please, just leave me alone. I don't want to ever see, hear, be near you ever again."

I can't even tell you how much it hurt when she said that. I'm so close to losing her right now. I just can't take it! She really thinks I would do something like this? She knows me better than that. I can't believe she really believes all this. At this point, I really don't know what to say.

"Juliet, please-"

"Gnomeo, if you really do care about me, which I seriously doubt, you'll leave me alone so I can forget about you. Please, just leave me alone. I...I...I hate you!"

And with that, she ran into the red garden and closed the door. I'm pretty sure that's the last time I'll ever see her again. I just stood there for a long time, too shocked and hurt to fully comprhend what just happened, She hates me? She hates me? I just don't believe she said that! I never thought I'd hear that from her. I never really thought about it before, but I'm sure if I had, I would've imagined it feeling like this. Because I felt awful. Horrible. Like I was going to die. A feeling no one else could've brought me. Only her.

Juliet's POV

I can't believe it! I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! Gnomeo? The only guy I've ever truly loved? The only one who made me feel special and like the most special girl in the world? Betraying me? Running off with whatever girl would run off with him? Is it even possible? It must be true. Why else would I feel this bad? Like he practically murdered my soul.

He was my only reason to be happy. The only one to ever bring me true ectsasy. Now, I feel like someone drained me of everything I believed in, all my happiness, all my freedom, my joy, everything I've ever loved.

Where was all that now? In all the love I've ever given to Gnomeo. I'd given my heart to him. And he, in turn, threw it on the ground like it was nothing. I just can't believe this. Is this a sign? A sign that our love was never meant to be? I mean, after everything that happened. The whole lawnmower incident. I thought after the feud ended, we'd never have to fight for our love again. I guess I was wrong.

This brings back memories, painful memories. Memories similar to what just happened. I can't go through this again. But, it seems Gnomeo is determined to make me hurt. I think I meant it when I said I hated him. I'm just not sure. I hope so.

Author's note: Wow! That took a while! But it was fun to write just the same. I'm more happy with this then I originally thought I would be. To be honest, when I first started it, it was just an idea. But now that I'm done, I'm really impressed with myself! And most of it was just me winging it. So if this is just complete junk, I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me and not keep it a secret. ;) So, any ideas for this story? I'd love to hear them! And your opinions of course. And, to Alyssa128, sorry about this chapter. And the last one. Just bear with me! It's a break up, so it'll have more sadness. But don't worry! It'll be happier! I really love your reveiws and would love your ideas and opinions! And, I'll probably use some ideas later on. Thanks again to everyone! I'm done chatting away now.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I haven't updated this story in forever because I wasn't sure what to do with this. And I'm sure this chapter really sucks. On the bright side, we don't have school all week because of Thanksgiving! Whooo! So I can update more often. This chapter is for Delly123. Her stories are awesome and she is too. Now on with the story.

I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet.

Lady Bluebury's POV

"Benny! What are you doing?" I yelled at the small, blue gnome. "I told you to put those flowers over there in that corner!"

"Sorry, Lady Bluebury."

I was starting to wonder where Gnomeo was. I haven't seen him all day, and there is so much to do! Just as I was thinking this, the gate opened and Gnomeo walked in.

He looked pretty upset, and I knew something was wrong when he ran behind the windmill where he stood when the humans were around. That was where he always went when he was upset or needed to think. Usually, I just let him come out when he was ready. But this time, he looked even more upset than ever. Even more than when his father died. I didn't know what to I went to see what waas wrong with him..

Lord Redbrick's POV

I couldn't hear what Juliet was saying to Gnomeo. But she was crying hard and I knew I would probably have to kill him for whatever reason. I swear, if he hurt her, I would do worse things to him than kill him.

They were fighting over something. Then, I heard Juliet yell, "I HATE YOU!" At that point, I knew for a fact that Gnomeo was as good as dead.

After she slammed the gate in his face, she ran to her pedestal and up the steps as fast as she could.

I had to know what happened. "Juliet? Is everything okay?" I asked as I walked up to her pedastal.

"No! Everything is NOT okay! It's exactly the opposite of okay!"

"What's wrong? Did something happen with you and Gnomeo?" I'm pretty sure I already knew the answer to that question.

"Well, ye- yeah," she cried. "We just..we..we just..broke up."

I figured as much. "What happened?" I asked. She proceeded to telll me everything that happened. When she was done, I was furious! I never thought that Gnomeo would do something like this. He seemed different than all the other boys Juliet had been with. But I guess he was just like all the others. And, just like all the others, I was going to KILL that kid!

Juliet's POV

"Why does this keep happening, dad?" I asked after I was done telling him what happened. "Is there something wrong with me? I mean, I've had so many different boyfriends over the years, and I couldn't keep any of them. Am I just so unpleasant that everyone has to go and cheat on me? Or am I just really stupid?"

I hated Gnomeo for making me feel like this. Or at least I tried to. Deep down, I knew I could never hate him. I loved him so much! That's why this is so hard! And, of course, thinking that I wasn't good enough for him.

"Of course not! There's nothing wrong with you, and you're not stupid! You're smart, beautiful, and anybody would be lucky to have you! It's just too bad they're too stupid to realize that! It's their loss. You are perfect!" he replied, making me smile slightly.

"That's what Gnomeo used to tell me. I really thought he was different this time! At this rate, I don't think I'll ever find anyone!"

"Of course you will! You just have to keep looking. And one day, you'll find someone who will realize how amazing you are."

"Thanks dad. Can you, um, well, I just really need to be alone right now. So I can think about this."

"Of course. Do you want me to kill him for you?"

I laughed then, rolling my eyes. "No thanks, dad. If I wanted him dead, he would be by now."

He walked away leaving me to my thoughts. That is, until Nannette came bounding up the steps, stopping right in front of me.

"Juliet! Are you okay? What happened?"

So I had to tell her everything, even though every time I told it, it made my heart hurt even more.

"Nannette," I said after I was done,"can you please leave? I really need to be alone for a while."

After she left, I laid down on the floor of the top tower on my pedestal and just cried. I wanted to go tell him that it was okay, that I forgive him and want to give him another chance. But he wouldn't care. He'd probably just laugh at me and go back to kissing that horrid, awful, stupid TROLL!

Ugh! All these thoughts are making everything worse! I'm never going to get over Gnomeo! Why can't I just stop loving him? Man, this is going to be a looong lifetime.

Sidibee's POV

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed as I walked away with Jocelynn.

"Yeah, but don't you think that was a little mean?"

"Yes. It was. But that doesn't matter. Our plan is almost done. Now we just need to put it to rest."

"You mean YOUR plan? All I did was bring Juliet."

I sighed. Jocelynn was so annoying! It's so hard to be brilliant when your so-called "best friend" was always discouraging you. She was always this way!

"Whatever! Now, here's what we'll do next." I said as I moved to whisper in her ear.

"Oh no! I'm not getting involved anymore! I already feel guilty for what we did! You're on your own!"

"Ugh! Fine! Who needs you anyway? Just go away if you don't want to help! You wouldn't be any use to me anyway." Honestly! She is so stupid! It's no wonder all my plans fail most of the time! It's because of her!

"Wait! I want to know what you're planning."

Of course. Who wouldn't be lured in with my brilliant mind? I told her my plan, and she smirked at me.

"You know Sidibee. It seems like you like Gnomeo and want him for yourself."

"What? No way! Nuh-uh! Why would you even say that?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious the way you talk about him all the time."

"I do not! Only to tell you how he shouldn't be with a red!"

"And you want to break them up!"

"Reds and blues do not belong together! You know that! I do not like Gnomeo! Honest!"

"Mmmm hmmm.! Okay! Whatever you say!" And with that, she walked away.

Ugh! I cannot believe she would accuse me of liking Gnomeo! I do not! No matter. I have plans to do! I can't wait to see everyone's reactions!

Gnomeo's POV

"Gnomeo?"

I looked up and saw my mom standing above, a look of concern and worry on her face.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's just great!" I couldn't tell her yet. She wouldn't understand. And, I still wasn't sure if that really just happened or not.

"Gnomeo, I've known you for 17 years. I know when you're upset. Now don't lie to me!"

I sighed. "Please don't make me tell you. I don't want to talk about it."

"If you don't tell me, how am I supposed to help?"

"You don't. I don't need help."

I just need Juliet.

"Come on, Gnomeo. Just tell me. I'll find out eventually."

"Fine! I'll tell you!"

I paused, not knowing what to say.

"Well?" she asked.

"Juliet broke up with me. Now will you leave me alone?"

Of course she wouldn't. Why would I even ask?

"Why? What happened?"

I really didn't want to talk anymore. But I knew she'd get it out of me eventually. So I had to tell her.

"She thinks I'm cheating on her. But I'm not! It was all Sidibee's fault!" Then I told her everything that happened.

"Oh, Gnomeo! I'm so sorry! Do you want me to talk to Sidibee?"

That was the opposite of what I wanted! What I wanted was to never see Sidibee again and to get Juliet back.

"No! No! I don't want you to-"

I was interrupted when we heard Sidibee talking. We ran out and saw her in front of everyone! She was telling them everything, except what really happened! Great! Things just keep getting better and better! Everyone turned to look at me with disgusted looks on their faces. Including Benny. Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse.

Author's Note: Whoo! That was a blast to write! So what'd ya think? Be honest! Bye!


	7. The Plot Thickens

**Hey there! Anyone in the mood for a new chapter? Well, before we get to that, you gotta listen to me for a while. Anyway, I haven't updated this in a while because I couldn't think of what to do next. So, this msy be a little short and very, very bad. But, hopefully, it'll get better later on. Now, this chapter is for gnome1234. Thanks for reveiwing! Okay! Storytime!**

**Nannette's POV**

Awwwww! I feel so bad for Juliet! I know she really liked Gnomeo. She must be so heart broken! I mean, I know how I'd feel if Paris went and cheated on me! I just can't imagine how Juliet feels.

I really wanted to stay snd comfort her, but I guess she wanted to be alone for a while. Which is understandable.

After I talked to Juliet, I went to find Paris. Something about this whole thing made me feel very grateful for him. He seemed to know I was upset. He always does.

"Are you okay, Nannette? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh. It's just that Gnomeo and Juliet just broke up, and I feel so bad for her!"

He seemed very shocked to find out about their break up. Just as I was, and as everyone else would be when they found out.

"Oh no! How come?"

I then told him everything Juliet told me. He looked pretty shocked, but also a little doubtful.

"Maybe this isn't Gnomeo's fault, entirely." he said. I was surprised to hear him say that.

"Of course it's Gnomeo's fault! He cheated on Juliet!"

"Well, has anyone talked to him about this? Has anyone heard his side of the story?"

"Well, Juliet...most likely has. I suppose."

"I don't think anyone should blame it on him without knowing everything that happened. This just doesn't seem like something Gnomeo would do."

"Well..." I was at a loss of words. I guess I never thought about that before. And he did have a pretty good point. And, it didn't really seem like Gnomeo. But, I wasn't ready to admit it yet.

"If you're so sure, maybe you should go talk to him. As if he'd acttually tell you the truth!"

"I just think there's more to this than meets the eye."

"I'm not too sure about that."

"Well, I'm going to talk to him about this."

"Have fun!" I yelled sarcasticly. No matter how cute and sweet Paris, he is a bit annoying at times.

**Gnomeo's POV**

They all were looking at me like I was a monster or something. There was just this awkward silence while they shot me death glares and Sidibee was standing there looking smug. Why was she trying to ruin my life?

Finally, Benny spoke.

"What's wrong with you, Gnomeo?"

"Benny-"

"Why would you risk everything you had with Juliet just so you could mess around with _Sidibee?"_

As he said Sidibee's name, he made a disgusted look on his face, his voice dripping with disdain.

"Uh, excuse me? What's wrong with Sidibee? I happen to think she's very pretty and charming." Sidibee said, adding herself to the conversation.

Ignoring her, I said, "Benny, you don't understand!"

"No, I don't understand! You and Juliet were perfect for each other! She was the best thing that ever happened to you! Why would you just want to throw her away for _her_?" he said as all the other gnomes around us muttered their agreement.

"No! You don't even know what happened! Can't I just explain?"

"Explain what? Is there really anything more for you to say? Nothing will make any more innocent."

Could this get any worse? Or is this as bad as my life Gets. Cause if everyones' goal is to make me feel terrible about myself, they've achieved it.

"Why won't anyone listen to me? None of you were there! None of you know what really happened! But if you would just let me explain, you would!" I was so mad then, and I was feeling like I was against the world, and I was losing.

"Don't worry, Gnomeo. I already explained everything. They know what happened." Sidibee announced. I turned to her and prepared to lose it.

"Sidibee! Why are you trying to ruin my life? What have I ever done to you?"

"Everyone! That's enough! Just go do your jobs and leave Gnomeo alone! He's got enough problems without you making everything worse!"

I was so grateful for my mom. At least she believed me.

Suddenly Benny spoke up again.

"You think you know someone so well, and then it turns out, you really didn't know them as well as you thought. In this case, it's like I've never even met you."

"Benny...you've known me your whole life. You've got to know I would never do something like this."

"I thought I knew that. I thought, if you ever got a girlfriend, you'd actually want to keep her."

"Alright, Benny that's enough! Why don't you just go do some weeding or something? And everyone else, go do something!" my mom said, angrily. After everyone walked off, but not before shooting me the worst looks they could manage, my mom pulled me into the alley.

"Gnomeo, I know this is really hard on you, but don't listen to them! Don't believe them! They don't know what they're talking about. They don't know how bad you're feeling about this. But they don't know anything about this. What happened was not your fault!"

My mum is the best mum in the world. She's so supportive and she actually believes me!

"Thanks, mum. But it's okay. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Well, okay. You going to come back in?"

"Um, yeah. In a little while."

"Alright. Don't stay out here too long. I don't want any reds to come out and beat up on you or anything."

After she left, I just sat and leaned against the fence. How could this have happened? Just yesterday, my life was perfect. And now? Now, it was just in ruins. I have to do something to get Juliet back. That was a fact I was sure of. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was something I absolutely HAVE to do. All I know is that I can't live without Juliet. I just can't.

As I was thinking, the red gate opened and Tybalt stomped out. He looked mad, and I knew he knew what everyone thought happened. I also knew that I wouldn't live through this.

When he saw me, he ran over to me and hit me hard in the face. I fell back into the fence.

"So you think you can just use Juliet however you want? You think you can just break her hurt and throw her away? And you thought you could get away with it?" he asked before kicking me as hard as he could.

"You thought wrong!"

He started punching an kicking me as hard as he could. I had to explain what happened before he killed me! But I don't think be would believe me, anyway. Besides, I couldn't even talk because of the serious pain. I couldn't do anything but just take it. I couldn't even fight back. Not that I would, anyway. Juliet would just hate me more. So, there really wasn't anything for me to do.

I couldn't take it anymore. Pretty soon, I would be either dead or unconscious. Tybalt probably wouldn't stop until I was dead.

After about five minutes of being beaten close to death, I heard a gate open and heard someone's voice.

"TYBALT!"

I recognized this voice.

**Author's Note: That was longer than I thought it woud be! I have no idea where that fighting scene came from. I didn't plan on writing that. I hadn't even thought of that idea when I started! It just came to my mind, and before I knew it, my finger was typing it out. Huh. Anywho, what'd ya guys think? Did ya like it? Please reveiw! Ideas and criticism totally welcome! Catch ya on the flip side, homes!(Where'd THAT come from? Ha ha ha!)**


	8. I Can't Outrun You

**Okay, everyone. I've been thinking long and hard about this story. And, I know I said I was going to use your ideas, but I don't think I will anymore. I'm so, so, soooo sorry! Please, please, please, please don't hate me! I just don't know how to fit them in in a way that it doesn't sound too crowded. I still love and appreciate you guys and your ideas, don't get me wrong. But I also got my own idea that I really want to use. Actually, I just decided that I will use Alyssa128's idea in either this chapter or the next. Anyways, story time!**

**I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet. (Though I've just recently become the ecstatic owner of the Christmas tree ornament! Eeee!)**

**Tybalt's POV**

I'm going to kill him! I'm going to KILL him! He thinks he can just go and cheat on Juliet? That he can string her along and then drop her for some loser girl that's nothing compared to Juliet? Well, we'll just let my fists be the judge of that!

Ergh! I'm so mad! Gnomeo never deserved her! She deserves better than him! He could never understand how special Juliet is. He's lucky he even got her! He now has no hope of finding anyone else!

I can't even think right now! Ever since I overheard Juliet talking to Nannette, I just...aaaaahh! Thinking straight is definately out of the question.

That's it! I will never be able to get over this until I go beat the life out of that jerk!

I didn't even have time to think of what I was going to do when I saw him. When I pushed open the gate, I saw him sitting on the ground. Perfect. So much easier.

He stood up when he saw me. Before he could say or do anything, I ran up and hit him as hard as I could in the face.

He fell hard to the ground with a loud, satisfying clunk. I pulled him back up by his collar and pinned him to the fence of the Lawerence Garden, punching him as hard as I've ever punched anyone.

After a while, I let go and he slid to the ground. But I didn't stop. I just kicked him hard in the stomach, then his face. I was busy kicking and hitting when a gate opened and I heard a familiar voice call my name.

**Paris' POV**

After I talked to Nannette, I decided to go talk to Gnomeo. After the whole feud ordeal, I've gotten to know him better. And this just doesn't seem like him. No way. He just wouldn't do this.

I pushed open the gate. But what I saw outside shocked me.

Tybalt was out there, and he was beating Gnomeo up pretty bad. This is terrible! This whole thing has gotten way out of hand!

"Tybalt!" I yelled.

He turned and looked at me.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm teaching this punk not to mess with us reds!" Tybalt answered, giving Gnomeo another kick to the stomach.

"I think you need to go back inside now."

"I'm not finished with him yet!"

"Tybalt! I want you to step away and leave Gnomeo alone!" I was really afraid because I've never stood up to anyone. I'm so bad at it!

"Really? Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"He's not. I am." I heard a voice announce from behind me.

I turned and, to my surprise, saw Juliet. What's she doing here?

"Juliet?" Tybalt said, surprised. "What are you-"

"Go inside, Tybalt. Now." she commanded.

"What? But-"

"NOW!" she said fiercely.

Tybalt sighed than glared menacingly down at Gnomeo, who had slipped out of consciousness.

After he went in, Juliet and I stood in silence. She looked miserably at Gnomeo, and I guess she couldn't stand being near him, because she went sadly inside. Leaving me with the unconscious Gnomeo. What do I do now?

I could take him to the blue garden. I guess I should. I'll talk to him later.

I pulled him to the door of the blue garden and knocked. After a few moments, Lady Bluebury answered.

"Paris," she said. "What's going o-" She stopped talking when she saw Gnomeo, then turned ghost pale.

"What happened?" she asked shakily.

"Tybalt." was all I needed to say.

She sighed, then pulled Gnomeo inside.

"Thank you, Paris." she said.

"You're welcome, Lady Bluebury."

I went back inside and saw Juliet on her pedestal talking. She started crying slightly, and I felt bad. I would find out what really happened.

**Juliet's POV**

Even though I was really mad at Gnomeo, and still am, I just couldn't let Tybalt hurt him. I know, deep down, I still love him so much. Even though I said I hated him, I just would never be able to. I love him, so, so much. But, he hurt me, and I can never ever forgive him.

After I went back inside, Tybalt came up to me.

"Juliet! What was that? I had everything handled!"

"Tybalt, it's nice that you care about me, but it would be better if you leave Gnomeo alone."

"Why?"

"I still love him, and you know that!"

"How can you love him after what he did?"

"Tybalt, please! Just...just leave him alone!"

I couldn't help it, and I started crying. Apparently Tybalt understood.

"Uh, o-okay. Uhhhh, well, I, uh, better be going then." he said before hurrying away. He never was very good with feelings and stuff like that.

I went back to my pedestal and laid down. I was crying softlu, though I knew that, soon, I would end up letting out all I have.

I don't think I'll ever get over Gnomeo. He was the first guy I have ever really, truly, loved. I just don't know what happened! Everything was perfect! Every moment I've spent with Gnomeo was like a dream. An amazing, wonderful, unimaginable, perfect dream come true. And now I'm awake. Sidibee was the alarm that brought me out my dreamland. One of those annoying alarms that you can't stand. That's Sidibee. And I hate how you never have the same dream again. Because my dream was the best dream possible.

Ugh! How many tears can one gnome hold. I feel like I've cried an ocean.

Everytime I close my eyes, all I can think about is Gnomeo. All our memories. We had so many. I can't even tell you which was my favorite. And I just can't stop crying. At one point, I just wished Benny would drive another lawnmower into my pedestal, and actually kill me this time.

Why did you do this to me, Gnomeo? I loved you so much! I gave you everything I had! I did everything for you! Didn't I give you enough? Wasn't I enough? What more did you want from me? What more could you need? If I had given a bit more, would that have been enough to keep you? Would you have held on longer? The little bit of love I must've been lacking, was that what made you want to leave?

**Lady Bluebury's POV **

Really, Tybalt? My son does not deserve any of this! I hate seeing him so broken up. After he woke up a while ago, he went behind his windmill, and he still hasn't come out yet. I'm so worried about him. This is why I didn't want him associating with those reds. Why I didn't want them together at first. I knew she would break his heart. Well, sort of.

But now, I just want them back together. Gnomeo has never been as happy as he was with Juliet. She was good for him..

I have a plan to get them back together. But I'm going to need help.

**Benny's POV**

Sometimes, I really don't get Gnomeo. At times, I just get so annoyed at him.

He's usually the smartest gnome in the whole garden. But he can be so stupid sometimes! I mean, come on! Doesn't he know how good he had it with Juliet?

I don't really blame her right now. I'm not sure I even trust him anymore, and he didn't even do anything to me!

I know that I'm his best friend and I'm supposed to be supporting him and all, but I like Juliet. She's so much better than all the other girls Gnomeo's been with.

I just wish he knew.

**Author's Note: Whew! Finally done! That took a while! I really gave that thing my all! So, what'd ya'all think? Good? Terrible? Please tell me! And, I'm probably going to update more, because I just cannot wait til my idea! Keep on reveiwing, and I love you all! Peace!  
>· <strong>


End file.
